A Modern 7th Heaven Story
by SailorYingYang
Summary: This is about the Camden Family if they were in a modern tale of their life. This isn't the original story by the creator. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
  
Just a warning: This story isn't actually 7th Heaven bashing but it's to be the TV show itself into a modern spin instead of the entire family being in some kind of alternate universe where they are the center of the small community that is Glen Oak, California. I have watched 7th Heaven and I do continue to watch it but this is how I would see it without all of the religious storylines and sappy shit stories.   
  
Matt Part 1:  
  
I've been dating the greatest girlfriend in the entire world.   
  
Her name is Amber and she's totally cool but she has a problem.   
  
She drinks hard liquors every chance that she can get and when she drinks, she's what would be called as an angry drunk.   
  
She hits me too often to count and I always have to cover them up by wearing long sleeves or a jacket.   
  
If I have to wear a t-shirt and someone sees my bruises, I just give some lame excuses.   
  
I know that it won't last long but what can I do?   
  
I once got a black eye from not getting her favorite alcohol which happens to be tequlia and rum.   
  
Our apartment always has empty or half empty shots of something because of her.  
  
After I got the black eye, we had a huge fight and she had been drinking heavily again.   
  
She somehow pulled my arm around my body and then turned me around.   
  
She threw me like a rag doll against our bedroom wall until my arm was broken and twisted.   
  
The pain hurt so bad that it's hard to put it into words even now.   
  
She always does shit like that to me.   
  
What can I do?   
  
Tell one of my Dad's church people and then have it be in the church ladies latest gossip talk.   
  
I don't want that because rarely men here in Glen Oak would admit that their girlfriends beat them up.   
  
It's shameful and I'll get laughed at because people will think that I'm weak.   
  
Even if I do break up with Amber, I'll probably never get to meet that perfect woman to have sex with after I marry her of course.  
  
Not that I think about sex as much as the guys that I've befriended in my high school days. 


	2. Chapter 2

Matt: Part 2  
  
I'm really confused about what to do with Amber?   
  
I've even prayed to God asking Him about my problem but of course who would answer a guy that gets abusived physically by his girlfriend when she's drunk.   
  
I'm at a loss as what to do so I get in my car and end up going to one of Amber's bars that she goes to sometimes when she wants to loosen up.  
  
I go inside the bar as a bright neon sign reads 'Rick's Ice House'.   
  
I sit down in a stoll that's right at the bar.  
  
"What'll it be, Matt? You're usual soda?",says the bartender kindly.   
  
At least he knows what I like to drink since I'm usually the one that's forced to drive Amber home sober.   
  
"A beer.",I say as the bartender nods and gives it to me.  
  
I take the ice cold mug filled with this strange aroma.   
  
My family always lectured me about drinking and driving but at this point I don't give a shit at all.  
  
Without a second thought I gug the strange liquid and it tasted great so I ask for a couple more until my head feels numb.  
  
I like this feeling of not thinking about what will happen to me.   
  
It feels great.   
  
I feel so alive.  
  
"I'm going home, bartender.",I say slurred but to me it sounded normal.  
  
I head for the front door and somehow manage to drive my car towards our apartment complex.  
  
I don't remember where I parked my car exactly but I find our apartment number and bust the door in.  
  
I see Amber lieing on the couch but now she's getting up.  
  
She smiles at me drunkenly and tries to kiss me but I shove her down.  
  
Now's my chance to do something while I can't think straight.   
  
I pick her up by her hair from the ground and drag her to the bathroom.   
  
I lock the door and shove her into the bathtub.  
  
I turn on the water and keep her down into it.  
  
She struggles but I don't let up.  
  
After she stops moving, I guess I passed out on the couch because when I wake up to go to the bathroom I see her dead body.  
  
I have a major hangover now from those damn beers that I drank and now I have my dead girlfriend in my bathtub.  
  
I panicked and buried her body on the apartment complex.  
  
Once I have gotten over it and calmed down I go to my parents house.  
  
I get into my car that I found had ran into a parked car and go straight towards my parents house without looking back.  
  
I pull up into the driveway and I knock on the front door.  
  
Mom answers the door and hugs me happy to see me again.  
  
"Hi Mom.",I say as we exchange hugs.  
  
"Hi Matt. What happened to you?",says Mom concerned now that she gets a look at me.  
  
"I broke up with Amber and I need a place to stay.",I say as she smiles and let's me have the guest room since my old room has been taken over by Ruthie and Lucy.   
  
To get my mind off of Amber and her death I volenteer at the Glen Oak Shelter to help with the Meals On Wheels program.  
  
That's when I meet the most beautiful woman but I don't even know her name yet.  
  
I find out from a guy that I work with that her name is Andrian.  
  
She has gold colored eyes but they are probably colored contacts and she has dark brown colored skin which makes her eyes seem to be the main focus.  
  
She's sweet and kind and we even end up getting married. Soon after we get married we now have two identical twins.  
  
One is a boy that we have named Eric and his older sister by a minute is named Erica.  
  
They look exactly like their mother and my wife. 


	3. Chapter 3

Matt: Part 3  
  
Myself, Adrian and our twins wait in their car for Officer Michaels to come.   
  
Luckily we didn't have to wait long as we hear my family's long time friend and Glen Oak's local police officer's sirens blaring loudly.   
  
He turns them off once he notices our car.   
  
"Matt, are you both okay?",asks Officer Michaels once he pulls up his police car towards our car and I roll down the car window.   
  
"Yeah, we're fine. Myself and my family want to go to California where Mom and Eddie are. We're sick of Glen Oak. It used to be a great town but then everyone got so crazy after Dad killed himself.",I say trying to calm down.   
  
"Yes, I know what you mean. I've asked my police station to assign me out of Glen Oak. Half of our department has already been assigned because of the outbreak of crimes and violence. I'll escourt your family to the airport. Just follow my police car, Matt.",says Officer Michaels kindly as I smile at my family's friend.   
  
I nod and Officer Michaels pulls out of their hiding place which turns out to be under a low bridge for working truck drivers that haul heavy equipment.   
  
Andrian follows Officer Michaels' police car very closely.   
  
After a few minutes we are all safely at the airport parking lot but the mob of crazy Glen Oak citizens has ended up following us to the local airport in their cars.   
  
"I really hate to do this but there's no way.",says Officer Michaels to me and my wife who are each carrying one of the twins as he pulls out his gun from his belt.  
  
"Freeze all of you and drop your weapons slowly! Whomever takes a step towards us will be shot, I'm serious!",shouts Officer Michaels as he motions for us to go inside to get their tickets to California.   
  
Once inside the airport both of us can hear a couple rounds of gun shots from outside of the airport parking lot.   
  
We both look at each other fearing the worse but we have to continue on with our mission to get away from Glen Oak.   
  
We soon see Officer Michaels barreling through the automatic opening glass doors.   
  
He's covered in fresh blood but he looks as if he's not hurt.   
  
They then both realise why he ran inside the airport so fast.   
  
A bigger crowd of angry mobbers than anybody thought humanly possible.   
  
"You'd think that after having to kill a few people that didn't listen they'd stop coming after us.",says Officer Michaels annoyedly as he puts away his gun and takes all of us to buy our tickets.   
  
We get our tickets and board the plane as we make Officer Michaels come with us since he wanted to get out of Glen Oak anyways. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ruthie Part 1  
  
Ruthie goes to school where she mets this girl named Ashely that's new in school.  
  
Ruthie volenteers to show the new girl around.  
  
They get to know each other very well and then out of nowhere.  
  
Ashely pushes Ruthie into a nearby girls bathroom and then into an empty stall.  
  
Ashely locks the door and has Ruthie sit on the toilet seat with the lid already down.  
  
"Ashely, what are you doing? I thought that we were friends.",asks Ruthie now really scared and wonders what her new friend is up to.  
  
"Ruthie, I have a confession to make to you. I'm gay and I've liked you since I first saw you.",says Ashely as Ruthie is totally shocked and surprised.  
  
"But Ashely I...",says Ruthie but her words are cut off when Ashely kisses her on the lips.  
  
Ruthie likes the kiss and they would have continued but just then somebody knocks on their stall bathroom.  
  
"Who's their?",asks Ruthie out of habit.  
  
"Open up this door immediately, young lady!",says a woman angerily as Ruthie opens the bathroom door to see their principal standing there looking completely shocked.  
  
"What's going on here?! Why aren't both of you in your classes right now? Explain yourselves in my office!",says the principal as Ashely and Ruthie blush embaressedly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ruthie: Part 2  
  
Ruthie and Ashely follow their principal, Mrs. Edwards to her office silently.  
  
"I can't believe the daughter of a minister would be kissing a student that has just came to our school not...I just can't believe it.",mutters Mrs. Madison outloud but more towards herself than to Ashely or Ruthie.  
  
They both sit down in two chairs in front of her desk.  
  
"Ruthie, I'm afraid that I'll have to call your parents and then you will be sent home.Ashely since you don't know the rules of this school. You will be given a strict warning and someone will be escorting you back to your room. Do I make myself clear, young ladies?",says Mrs. Madison as both of them nod together.  
  
"Crystal.",says Ashely coolily as Ruthie smiles at Ashely slightly.  
  
"Robert, will you show Ms. Ashely Graham to her room? She's supposed to be in Mrs. Edwards art room.Number C89.",says Mrs. Madison as a tall young boy comes inside the principal's office.  
  
"Bye Ruthie.",says Ashely sadly as she hugs her and then slips something in her pocket quickly.  
  
"Come on, Ashely.",says Robert as he drags her out of the principal's office.After Ashely leaves, Mrs. Madison and Ruthie go to the teacher's lounge so that Ruthie can call her parents.  
  
Mrs. Madison talks with Eric over the phone and he agrees to pick up Ruthie from school to take her home.  
  
Ruthie waits outside of school with her backpack in her lap.  
  
She then sees their stationwagon pull up next to where Ruthie is sitting.  
  
Ruthie notices her father looks very angry so she quietly gets into the car in the front seat and buckles herself in.  
  
They don't talk the whole way home.  
  
Eric asks that Ruthie goes into his study room where he has all of his clients talk to him in private.  
  
"Sit down Ruthie. We're going to have a little talk.",says Eric trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
He doesn't want to have another heart ache if he loses his temper.  
  
Ruthie sits down in the chair facing her father sitting in a chair with a desk facing him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ruthie Part 3  
  
"Yes father, we do.",says Ruthie calmly as Eric looks surprised that she'd be so calm about what she did in the girl's bathroom.  
  
"Do you know that it's a sin to kiss the same sex, Ruthie? You were born a Christian and we don't act like that in public. I forbid you from seeing that girl. She's nothing but trouble. We, your mother and I, have tried to raise you the best that we can but I see that it's not enough. You're the second youngest in this family and we never expected this from anyone especially you, Ruthie Camden.",says Eric.  
  
"The only thing that she did was kiss me and she told me that she's loved me since she first saw me. Was it that so bad? You kiss mother all the time. Why is that any different, father?",says Ruthie as she feels something in her pocket.  
  
Then she remembers that Ashely slipped it in her pocket when she hugged her.  
  
"Do you really like this girl Ashely, Ruthie?",asks Eric now getting out of ideas.  
  
"Yes father, I do and there's nothing that you can do to break up apart. She's my girlfriend and we're a couple. I don't really care what anybody thinks about us.",says Ruthie determined now more then ever.  
  
At first she was scared of what that feeling was when Ashely kissed her but now she realises, she's in love with her.  
  
"Don't bring her to our church on Sundays, Ruthie. Our followers won't know what to think if they ever found out about this.",says Eric annoyed once he thinks about it but he sees that she likes Ashely alot.  
  
"What are you saying, father?",asks Ruthie curiously hoping that it was a good thing.  
  
"I'm saying that you can go out with Ashely, Ruthie. I'll explain it with your principal and teachers if that's who you really want to go out with.",says Eric as Ruthie gets up and runs to hug her father.  
  
"Oh thank you, father! I'm so happy.",says Ruthie happily as she goes out of her father's study room and straight up to her room.  
  
She opens up the piece of paper and realises that it's Ashely's phone number as well as her e-mail address.  
  
Ruthie smiles brightly and then puts it carefully in her jewelry box.  
  
She closes the lid and waits until after dinner to call her girlfriend.  
  
After dinner, Ruthie quickly dials Ashely's number and waits until somebody picks up the phone.  
  
Finally someone does as Ruthie asks if Ashely's there and it's she's the one that picked up the phone.  
  
"Ashely, I have something to tell you.",says Ruthie as Ashely shutters slightly thinking that it was a big mistake to give out her phone number and her e-mail address to a girl that she just fell in love with.  
  
"What is it, Ruthie?",asks Ashely causiously.  
  
"I love you too. My father said that we can be a couple.Isn't that great, Ash?",says Ruthie happily.  
  
"Yeah that's great, Ruthie but who's Ash?",says Ashely happily.  
  
"That's your nickname, silly. So when do you want to go out?",says Ruthie.  
  
"How about tomorrow night at 8PM at the Glen Oak Pizza House? My brother can take us their and pick us up. He's really cool about me being gay.",says Ashely as Ruthie agrees happily. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ruthie: Part 4  
  
Ruthie and Ashely have a great time at the Glen Oak Pizza House.  
  
They discuss everything that's going on in their lives and about school.  
  
Once Ashely's older brother, David, takes Ruthie home, Ruthie kisses Ashely on the lips and then gets out of the car.  
  
She goes up to her room where she falls asleep thinking about her new girlfriend.  
  
'I've never been happier in my entire life. I can't believe it..I have a girlfriend.',says Ruthie to herself as she falls asleep ignoring her 2 older sisters, Mary and Lucy giving her weird looks.  
  
Ruthie dreams about her girlfriend and her going on many dates as well as getting married like Matt and his new girlfriend did.  
  
She only hopes that she can have a lasting relationship like Matt and his wife have now. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and David: Part 1  
  
Sam and David are out going shopping with their mother, Annie when Sam spots a toy that has alot of flashing lights that also makes alot of sound.  
  
David follows his identical twin brother, David to where the toy is.  
  
It's small but it's loud and makes alot of noise.  
  
When Annie not looking, Sam and David take the toy that's not on and opens one of the boxes that it's in together.  
  
Sam stuffs it in his mini backpack and then they both go find their mother.  
  
Annie wasn't even looking for them.  
  
She was only interested in finding the perfect dress for her and her husband's 25th anniversary date that's coming up in a few days.  
  
When she does spot her boys she sees them sitting down both asleep in a chair together.  
  
Annie quickly pays for the dress and takes her sons home as she also carries her brand new dress to their car.  
  
Luckily for Sam and David while they are pretending to be asleep the security alarm isn't working so their toy never does go off and they get out of scott free.  
  
At home, Annie puts her dress away and then puts the twins in their own beds.  
  
Sam and David open their eyes when they hear their door close behind their mother.  
  
Sam gets his backpack that's hanging on a clown hook and digs in it for the toy that they took.  
  
David finds some batteries from an old toy that the boys never use and sees if they fit.  
  
Soon the toy lights up and makes alot of noise signaling that it works a little too well.  
  
Sam turns off the toy quickly and then pushes the sound off button as he turns back on the toy.  
  
Now the toy is quiet but it works.Sam plays with it first and then David does.  
  
They both like their new game that they found in it's box. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sam and David: Part 2  
  
After awhile of playing with it for a few hours, they get bored of the toy and bury it in the yard underneath the flower bed.  
  
Then they come back inside as they play with Happy who is also dirty.  
  
Everyone thinks that the Camden twins are just played in the yard with Happy, the family pet.  
  
Eric gives Sam and David both a bath.  
  
After both of them are squeeky clean, they watch TV with Lucy, Mary and Ruthie.  
  
Lucy leaves her favorite ring on the table to let Ruthie look at during a commercial.  
  
Ruthie sets it on the table and then goes up to her room to go call Ashely on the phone.  
  
Mary follows Lucy to go and get a soda.  
  
When Lucy and Mary come back they see that Lucy's favorite ring is gone and everyone that was sitting with them is gone.  
  
Sam and David went up to their room right behind Ruthie to play their other new toy.  
  
Sam plays with it and then David gets mad because his brother is playing with it too much.  
  
They end up playing tug-of-war with the ring until it breaks right down the middle.  
  
Sam throws the ring in the trash and it is now underneath alot of their dirty diapers.  
  
They continue to find more toys until everyone is missing something except for Happy and themselves. 


	10. Chapter 10

Simon: Part 1  
  
Simon Camden, the second male in the family with 3 sisters. He's popular, every girl at his school wants to date him and he has tons of money thanks to his wise money investments when he was younger.  
  
Simon has been dating Julie for a month now and he's noticed that she's been taking his money without his permission and he caught her cheating with another guy that goes to their school.  
  
Simon is mad and he won't take it anymore.  
  
Simon breaks into the police station in the middle of the night while everyone in his house is sound asleep.  
  
He breaks the back window and crawls in careful not to get any cuts.  
  
He hits his head on the floor when he fell face forward. He checks to see that he's alright.  
  
He gets out a safety pin that's already bend out of shape and picks the lock that the police store the police guns in.  
  
After jiggling the safety pin, the door finally opens as Simon grabs a pack of bullets and a small handgun.  
  
He puts all of the stolen stuff in his pockets and then climbs back out of the same window he went into.  
  
He runs away from the police station and gets into his car.  
  
He drives to the park and puts the gun as well as the bullets in a small safe that he brought with him.  
  
He gets out a shovel and digs a really big but small hole.  
  
Once he finishes digging the hole he puts the safe that's locked in the hole and then covers the hole up.  
  
He puts a heavy rock over it and then gets back in his car as he puts the shovel back in the trunk.  
  
He drives back home and carefully sneaks back into his room without anybody knowing that he was gone. 


	11. Chapter 11

Simon: Part 2   
  
The next morning, Simon wakes up and goes down to eat breakfast.  
  
Then he hops into his own car and goes to the park.  
  
He goes to where he put that heavy rock and throws it out of his way.then gets his shovel as he digs up the small safe out of the hole.  
  
He unlocks the safe and loads the gun with the bullets.  
  
He sticks the now loaded gun in his car's safe located at the bottom of his car seat.  
  
He pushes the car's lock and it locks it up immediately.  
  
Then he drives to school and puts the shovel and the now empty safe in the trunk.  
  
At school, he sees his girlfriend, Elizabeth kissing Henry Robin the guy that she cheating on.  
  
He pretends not to notice and walks past them.  
  
'I have the plan. All I have to do is get Elizabeth and Henry apart now.',says Simon to himself as he sees Ruthie and her girlfriend, Ashely holding hands and kissing in front of everyone.  
  
Now that everyone knows that Ruthie is gay their have been some mixed feelings but Simon doesn't care about his youngest sister's problems right now.  
  
He's only wondering if his plan will actually work at he plans it.  
  
He finds the perfect idea but it has to wait until after after school.  
  
He goes through all of his classes smiling blissfully.  
  
After school, Simon sees Elizabeth alone and without her friends.  
  
'Perfect.',says Simon to himself as he kisses her on her cheek.  
  
"Oh hi Simon. What are you doing here?",says Elizabeth blushing slightly as Simon smiles at her brightly.  
  
"Nothing. I was wondering if you'd want to go with me today?",says Simon as Elizabeth nods happily.  
  
"Sure where to, Simon?",asks Elizabeth curiously.  
  
"It's a surprise.",says Simon as he knows that Elizabeth loves surprises.  
  
They get in his car as he puts a blind fold over her eyes so that she can't see anything.  
  
She's buckled up in her seat so Simon drives his car to a secluded part of a park overlooking their town. 


	12. Chapter 12

Simon: Part 3  
  
Simon puts a loud rock band in his CD player and turns up the volume louder then he normally would.  
  
He then gets the loaded gun from his car's safe and puts it in his pocket.  
  
He gets out of his car and shuts his door.  
  
He walks over to his girlfriend's side and opens her door as he unbuckets her seatbelt.  
  
She's about to take off her blindfold but he stops her.  
  
"Not just yet, Elizabeth. I'll tell you when.",says Simon calmly as Elizabeth looks confused but agrees.  
  
He guides her over the cliff just close enough to where she's about an inch from the gaurd rail.  
  
If she had her blindfold off she could tell that she could see the entire town from the cliff.  
  
He gets out the gun and pulls the trigger without hesitation.  
  
She falls off the cliff and then Simon throws the gun over the cliff as he gets back in his car as if nothing happened.  
  
He drives back home and goes to sleep after a much deserved rest. 


End file.
